


Age Reversal (Gabriel x Reader Version)

by theinsandoutsofcastiel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-06
Updated: 2018-08-06
Packaged: 2019-06-23 01:36:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15595353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theinsandoutsofcastiel/pseuds/theinsandoutsofcastiel
Summary: Request: Can I request a version of Age Reversal with Gabriel instead of Lucifer?Summary: The reader has been turned into a baby and Gabe is tasked with taking care of her while Sam and Dean look for a cure.





	Age Reversal (Gabriel x Reader Version)

**Author's Note:**

> ‘Y/E/C’ stands for ‘your eye color’

Warnings: Language, mention of nudity

Fic:

“Absolutely not,” Gabe says. He holds his hands up as Dean tries to hand him the infant version of one of his best friends. Gabe had already tried and failed to return Y/N to her rightful age. Now the Winchesters are trying to make him an unwilling babysitter.

“You said you would help,” Dean protests.

“By helping, I meant finding a cure, not babysitting,” Gabe retorts.

“Don’t think of it as babysitting,” Sam suggests, “It’s Y/N and she needs your help. We need to work together in order to fix this.”

“You know how I feel about being part of a team,” Gabe sighs.

“Just take your girlfriend so Sam and I can go find out what happened to her,” Dean insists. Y/N begins to get cranky as Dean’s tone becomes angrier. 

“First off, she’s not my girlfriend and calling her that when she’s … like this … kinda weirds me out,” Gabe says, “And second of all, I didn’t volunteer to get puked on or to change dirty diapers.”

“I thought you like Y/N, don’t you want to help her?” Sam asks, clearly trying to guilt the archangel into this.

“I do like her,” Gabe answers, “But babies and I don’t go together.”

“Take the damn baby and keep her safe while Sam and I figure this out,” Dean demands, his voice harsh. The sound puts Y/N over the edge. She screams and wails, tears streaming down her tiny cheeks.

Despite all his protesting, the sound of Y/N crying makes him spring into action. He reaches out, scooping the baby up out of Dean’s arms. “It’s alright, Sugar,” Gabe says softly as he holds Y/N to his chest and bounces her gently, “Everything’s alright.” Gabe hums a lullaby and Y/N begins to calm. He caresses Y/N’s head, just a tiny amount of hair covering her scalp, and the action seems to soothe her.

“See, she likes you. You’ll be fine,” Sam says. Gabe shoots him a glare.

“Just hurry up and fix this,” Gabe says, “I’m not going to be your full time babysitter.”

The boys grab their bags and head out before Gabe can change his mind. This leaves Gabe alone with Y/N for the first time since they’d met. “Well this wasn’t how I imagined our first date,” Gabe mumbles more to himself than to Y/N, “I finally get a minute alone with the love of my life and she’s in diapers.”

Y/N looks up at him with big, Y/E/C eyes. She gurgles and coos as Gabe speaks. Her hand reaches up and fists into his hair, tugging playfully.

“Ouch!” Gabe exclaims with a laugh, “You’re as much of a pain in the neck as a baby as you are when you’re all grown up.” Y/N smiles and laughs along with him.

Gabe isn’t exactly sure what he is supposed to do with a baby, but he passes the time by walking Y/N around the bunker and reading to her from books on lore. When he’s sick of reading, he begins telling Y/N stories about when he was young. He does his best to keep her happy, feeding her, changing her diapers, and singing her to sleep.

As the days pass, he reveals more and more about himself and his feelings for Y/N. He feels stupid for telling her these things given her current situation, but he can’t seem to stop himself. It isn’t long before he begins to hope that she can’t understand what he’s saying.

Weeks go by before the boys call to say they think they may have a lead. Apparently the witch from their last hunt wasn’t as dead as they had previously believed. According to them, all they have to do is kill the witch and the spell will be reversed. They promise to call back as soon as the hunt is over to see if Y/N is back to normal.

Gabe sighs as he tosses the phone to the side. “Did you hear that, Sugar?” he asks Y/N as he bounces her in his arms, “Dumb and Dumber think they figured out how to fix this. Let’s see how well this goes.”

About an hour later, the phone rings. “Anything?” Sam’s voice asks when Gabe answers the phone.

“Nada,” Gabe answers, looking down at the tiny baby in his arms, “Are you sure you killed the witch this time?”

“Damn it,” Sam sighs, “I thought for sure -“

“Wait a second,” Gabe interrupts. He watches as Y/N’s skin begins to glow. Gabe drops the phone to the coffee table and places Y/N down on the sofa. He can hear his name being called through the phone, but he ignores it as he watches Y/N begin to transform. Finally, the glowing of her skin becomes so bright that Gabe is forced to look away.

“Hey, Sugar” Y/N says softly, using the pet name Gabe always used for her. Gabe returns his gaze to her. She sits on the sofa, completely naked and trying to cover herself.

“Hey,” Gabe replies sheepishly. He stands dumbfounded for a moment before jumping into action. Gabe pulls his green jacket from himself and holds it out to Y/N. She takes it from him and puts it on, zipping it up.

“Thanks,” she says before reaching forward and picking up the phone. “Hey, Sam, Dean, this is Y/N. I’m fine thanks to you two, and Gabe,” she tells them. The boys say something and she tells them she’ll see them later before hanging up.

“I guess that’s my cue to go,” Gabe says, rubbing the back of his head nervously.

“Stay,” Y/N insists, “Sam and Dean won’t be back for a while anyway.” She extends her hand toward Gabe and he reluctantly takes it. Gabe moves to sit beside her and she wraps her arms around him. “Thank you,” she says.

“What for?” Gabe questions. He hesitates before wrapping his arms around her as well.

“For taking care of me,” she answers, “And for keeping me company.” She snuggles in closer to his side and pulls her knees up onto the sofa.

“You - do you remember that?” Gabe asks, his cheeks heating up.

“Did you mean it when you said I’m the love of your life?” she asks in return.

“I, um, when I said that …” Gabe stammers.

“You didn’t think I could understand,” Y/N surmises, “But I have to admit, that wasn’t how I imagined our first date either.”

“You imagined us having a first date?” Gabe asks, actually taken aback.

“Maybe,” she answers with a shrug.

Gabe pulls back slightly and cups Y/N’s cheek, bringing her gaze to his. He searches her eyes, trying to determine whether or not she’s joking before speaking again. “Maybe we can have a do over?” Gabe suggests hopefully. The suggestion makes Y/N smile.

“I’d like that,” Y/N replies. She reaches up, threading a hand through Gabe’s hair, and leans in. Gabe pulls her tighter to him and closes the distance, pressing his lips to hers gently.


End file.
